


Anywhere for you - Part 1

by DJMoonRay



Series: Chappie -Anywhere for you [1]
Category: Chappie (2015)
Genre: Bonding, Family, Father and Son, Friendshiip, Gen, Humor, dealing with depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMoonRay/pseuds/DJMoonRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first story of new chappie stories series. It connects right to Still alive - Part 2. A month passed since that unfortunate day, when Deon was kidnapped. Now, Chappie has to deal with his own demons and fears of turning into a kiling monster and wants to keep himself distanced from others. He is lucky to have his family around. Deon has to deal with his own fears of seeing his family again and Yolandi with Vincent comes with idea how to fix everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere for you - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Am I Not Human?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375517) by [Kirmon64](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirmon64/pseuds/Kirmon64). 



> Hey guys, so it's finally here. It comes sooner than I expected, but since exams are going so well, let's post this new story. So, we are back in the town, have fun and please give me some feedback :) Oooh, how I missed this.

Door opened and somebody came in. A bag was dropped on the floor and there could be heard complains about a mess. There were slow steps as the person almost carefully looked around the rooms. There was nothing, nothing he looked for, or rather no one. When another door opened, there could be heard a sound of chewing. A small cuddly bunny looked at intruder, who dared to disturbed her in her meal, but she continues anyway. She also didn’t pay attention to words that came after.

“He’s not home…” 

\---

“He did it again?” 

Deon wished so much he could say otherwise, but the facts didn’t let him. “Yeah.” Once again he tried to adjust the glasses he no longer had and sighed. 

“Can you find him by signal?”

“Yeah.” 

“So what’s the problem?” Deon frowned after hearing these words and gave Vincent an annoyed look. He knew very well the Australian is able to read his emotions by now. 

“I hate when he does this. He doesn’t even tell me, he just goes. I’m so glad he never actually shut the signal down, so I can always find him, but I don’t understand why he does that. He didn’t do that before…”

“That day happened.” Vincent finished the sentence and then rubbed his neck. Deon just nodded, he didn’t need to say anything. “Does Michelle know about this?”

Deon’s ears rose and he pulled Australian close by his shirt. “No, and she mustn't know about this. We must handle it somehow; I don’t want her to have any more doubts about Chappie.”

“Ok, got it, mate. But…”

“What?”

Vincent grinned impishly. “I am honored you like my presence so much, Deon, but can you let me go?” Deon looked at his hand that was still gripping the shirt and he let go. “Thanks, I feel free as a butterfly. So, what do you want to do?”

“Don’t know, but I guess we should pick him up… the work is done for today, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. I’ll just take some stuff and we can go. The truth is Michelle wanted us to stay here longer for today, buuut…” 

“If she doesn’t know about it…” Deon continued and Vincent grinned.

“She won’t be mad. Here, take keys and start up the car, ok? Ya think you can handle such difficult task?” He handed Deon the keys.

“Well, I’ll try.” 

Vincent watched his friend leave and then headed back to his workstation. Michelle didn’t really have to know about everything. They weren’t breaking law or anything after all. Vincent packed things from the table into his bag and sighed deeply. He hoped things would get better after all that shit they have been through, but it looks like it’s not over yet. He actually understood Chappie’s behavior, but he didn’t like it. That boy was having some mental problems right now. Vincent didn’t have to be his parent to see that. Chappie started to act more serious; he didn’t talk as much as before and spent far more time alone. He was always ready to answer, when they were calling him, or come to help, but he just wasn’t as communicative as before. Something was wrong with him.

Vincent looked on the side of room to see a big machine that was standing there and gazing at him. Yes, this time it will be different. He couldn’t wait when it’s all finished. Vincent came around machine and clapped in on side. 

“Stay here, girl.” He turned the lights off and then closed the door. Now there was a journey through hallway. Vincent was really glad people stopped to hate him, well, they still didn’t like him, but at least they weren’t giving him death glares anymore. Looks like risking his own life was enough to prove he won’t burn this place down and get everyone unemployed, again. It also looked like Ninja was once again spending time by talking with others and drinking beer, than actually working. Vincent didn’t honestly care today. He never actually told on Ninja, when he wasn’t working, so why start now? 

He got into car and looked at Deon, who was already belted, but he was visibly sleeping. Australian waved a hand in front of his friend’s face, but there was no reaction. So he was really sleeping. Australian started to shake with Deon, first gently, but then he lost the patience.

“Deoon, wake up. We have work to do.” 

Deon wasn’t visibly happy to be woken up like this, but there were no protests. “Yeah, right…”

“You are really cute, when you are sleeping like a princess, but you should sleep at home.”

Deon yawned and nodded. “I know… I try to have some sleep, but I just can’t.”

“You’re having nightmares again?” Deon gave him a simple nod and his ears dropped. “I thought that stopped.”

“It started to happen again, after that day when they kidnapped me and… I saw Chappie…”

“I know.” He clapped Deon on the back. “It’ll get better; let’s pick up your kid. But first I must make myself sure you didn’t steal anything from here.”

Deon’s ears rose up rapidly and he screeched. “What?!”

“Well, you can’t be trusted when it comes to keeping things of others on place. After all, you were the one who stole police droid, like it was a pencil.” 

“Hey!”

Vincent just chuckled and patted Deon on head. “You’re so easy to tease. Let’s go for Chappie. Where is he?” 

“He’s…” Deon started to look into a digital map that was contained in his mind. He was still learning how to work this stuff and it was making him dizzy sometimes. There was still a long way to go, before he really learns how to live inside this body. Chappie was always there to help him, but it could be a real nightmare. Oh god, how is he going to deal with this for the whole eternity? When he finally found his son’s location, he was surprised. “What is he doing there?” 

“Hm?” Vincent was leaning on the steering wheel and waiting for next instructions and he was rather curious where they are going.

\---

They arrived on the place and Deon sighed deeply, how long was it since he saw this place? He never got an idea to return here, but looks like Chappie did. Vincent also recognized the place, but had entirely different memories of this location.

“Why would he return here?” Ex-soldier gave Deon a questioning look and the orange Scout started to walk towards the building.

“Because he was born here.” Vincent blinked in surprise. Right, that made sense. “Did I ever tell you how he was born and what happened back then?”

“Not yet.” 

“Remind me to tell you, you will laugh a lot.” Vincent chuckled and followed Deon into the building. They walked through large empty spaces, Vincent looking around and noticing small details. Deon continued, even when Vincent stopped to look at something in better detail. Old memories started to appear and Deon was very glad he found Chappie before he got too lost in his own mind. Blue eyes gazed at him and there was clearly no surprise, it was like Chappie expected him to come. “Chappie, what are you doing here?” 

“I just wanted to see this place again…”

“And you can be alone here, right?”

“Ja…” Chappie rubbed his arms and lowered head. His Maker sighed; it devastated him to see his creation like this. It looked like his child was hiding from the whole world. Deon sat in front of him and pulled him close. 

“It’s okay, it will be all okay. I promise.” Chappie didn’t say anything, but he hold on to Deon, hiding in his father’s arms. It was so strange to realize how things turned around. Earlier he was the one who needed Chappie’s comfort and help. Even so much he felt useless himself. Now it was different and Chappie was the one who needed comfort. Even when he was older and much mature than before, he had his own demons he had to fight. Deon understood this was new for him. He never before had to think about such grim things. He was also sure Chappie would be fine, he just needed time to adjust to these new emotions. Deon knew by now that his child was very strong and endurable when it came to mentality, he just needed time. “Let’s go home.”

Meanwhile, Vincent was walking around the place and looking for anything interesting. The sun was slowly going down and it started to color surrounding into a warm tones. Vincent sighed, when he remembered on moments, when he was tearing this place apart with Moose. There were still signs of explosions and destruction. Right, Moose worked just as he wanted, destroying everything around. His eyes finally landed on something interesting. It was evident that a lot of things were burnt, right here, because he found ash and burnt place. Looks like something was lucky enough to survive the ordeal. He sat on the ground and took an object into his hands. There was a lot of dust, but after few swipe of hand it started to become clear. In few seconds it was clear it was a canvas. And there was also one more thing.

Vincent met with Deon and Chappie outside; leaning on the car and waiting patiently. He smiled, when he noticed Chappie was happy he is there. 

“Boy, why do you this to us?” Vincent talked in calm, but concerned tone. Chappie recognized he isn’t mad, but he wasn’t happy either. 

“I’m sorry… I just wanted to be alone for a while.” Deon patted him on the back.

“Well, now you will spend some time with your boring father.” Chappie and Vincent chuckled and the ex-soldier opened the car doors.

“Hop on, or I will leave you both here.” 

\---

Deon felt such a big relief, when he entered home with Chappie by his side. Not that his child was showing a better state of mood, but it felt really good to have him home. Deon watched him go upstairs, apparently going to check on their bunny. There wasn’t need of any sigh, or any other signal when Vincent looked at him with raised eyebrow.

“You have no clue what to do with him.”

Deon sighed deeply. “Yeah. I guess I’m just a horrible parent. I just want him to be happy, but no matter what I do, it never really works. It feels like it’s now worse than before.”

“Worse?” 

“Yeah. I know we had to deal with a lot of shit since he was born, but right now, I feel so distanced from him. He’s so silent, always thinking. He doesn't talk that much. He lost that child curiosity and wonder. And I don’t know how to help him Vincent. I try, but I feel like he always keeps himself sheltered, even in front of me.” Deon rubbed his arms nervously. Vincent actually leaned closer to him, whispering.

“Do you think he can hear us now?”

Deon chuckled, but it was bitter. “Yes, he hears and sees everything. He knows very well we talk about him. Still…” Long ears rose up. “Thanks for coming with me. See you at work tomorrow.” 

Vincent gave him honest smile. “Yeah. Tomorrow.” He took the handle of door, ready to open it, but first he turned to Deon. “It will be okay, we’ll think of something.” His friend nodded and then Vincent finally left. Deon was standing there for maybe a minute before he finally headed upstairs. 

He slowly entered Chappie’s room and once again found him working on something. When he wasn’t outside, he was working on something. Deon asked few times what the big project was, but Chappie wasn’t too willing to tell him, so he stopped asking. Chelsea was sitting in cage and she turned to look at Deon. She visibly didn’t mind him, so she took a piece of vegetable and started to chew on it. Deon finally braced himself and went to his child, hugging him slowly and carefully from behind. Chappie stopped typing on keyboard and gave his full attention to his Maker.

“Dad? You okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m just glad to have you home, safe and sound. Can I do something for you?” 

There was a moment of silence, but Chappie finally relaxed and leaned on Deon, accepting offered safety and love.

“Stay.” 

\---  
Few days passed, nothing really changed, but Deon was glad Chappie didn’t go anywhere without telling anyone and Michelle didn’t get to know they went home earlier that day. He just couldn’t say everything was getting better. There had to be a way get Chappie out of this depression and lonely state. Maybe Yolandi was the one who will be able to get Chappie back into his former state. They just hoped it isn’t too late. So she decided to take him for a walk. 

“Do you like it here?” Yolandi watched Chappie, as he was looking around. They went to place that Yolandi knew very well and was sure there won’t be any problems. They could see the whole Johannesburg from up here and Chappie was visibly amazed by the sight. 

“Ja. It’s nice.” He looked up to sky, to see an airplane flying by. He always wondered what it is like to fly. It was a sunny day and there wasn’t a single cloud on the sky. He then looked back at Yolandi. 

“Chappie, why are ya doin’ this to us? You didn't behave like this before.”

Chappie’s long ears dropped. “I know. I just want to be alone for a while.”

Yolandi blinked. “But why? Isn’t it better to be with us? We’re worried about you.” She took his chin and turned his head, to make him look at her. “Is there something you’re not tellin’ us?” Chappie gave out a deep electronic frown, he was visibly thinking what to say. “You’re scared, aren’t ya?”

He couldn’t lie to Yolandi, he couldn't lie to anyone who was close to him, but he still didn’t want to admit she was right. “A little…”

“You know, I was thinkin’. Maybe it would be good to leave this city for a while. So you can see some other places.” 

Chappie’s ears rose curiously. “Seeing some new places?” 

“Ja. You never saw anything else than Johannesburg. Maybe seeing something else would help you.” She took his hand gently. “What do ya say?” He looked at her and considered his answer. 

\---

Deon was staring at the screen of computer. He really couldn’t work, when he knew there are problems with someone who is so close to him. Chappie was with Yolandi at the moment. Deon didn’t know what they were exactly doing, he just hoped they having a good time. He turned to look at Vincent, who was talking with Ninja. They were rather chuckling than talking to be exact. He also noticed those were new can of beers in their hands. He suddenly remembered what it was like to taste something. He didn’t like beer, but the taste of food, or drink…

He should rather get back to work, before his own depression comes. It was better to not think about everything that he lost with his human body. Or maybe he could take a nap. Yeah, that sounded just right, but before he could actually, he saw Chappie and Yolandi coming. Looks like they were back from a walk. 

“No nap for me…” Deon whispered to himself and actually yawned. If there are going to be some good news, he didn’t actually mind. “How was the walk?” 

“You all have homework to do. Think of some place where we can go on vacation.” All men looked at Yolandi. Vacation? The truth was that even when Michelle promised them vacation they didn’t have time for it yet. To be honest, they totally forgot about it. 

“Mom thinks it would help me, when I see some new places.” 

“Not a bad idea.” Vincent stretched out. “So where are we going?” 

“What about Disneyland?” The group turned to Ninja and he very quickly understood his wish wouldn’t be granted. Yes, maybe it still wasn’t safe to walk around Disneyland with tall and talking robots. 

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea, but we need some place where we’ll be safe. That can be difficult to find.” Deon leaned on desk, thinking more about it. Still, if it is going to help Chappie, he is willing to think of something. 

Chappie decided to spend rest of day with Yolandi at her and Ninja’s house. He also took Chelsea with him, so Deon was alone right now. He didn’t bother to work, he was just lying on the couch and watching Dexter who was going around and cleaning the place. 

“Oh, my, it’s so messy here.” 

Deon just sighed and tried to relax. He was sure that Chappie was with Yolandi and Ninja, so he could be calm and take some rest. Maybe they will be more successful to cheer Chappie up, than he was these days. He almost fell asleep, when door opened and Deon looked up to see Vincent. He had an urge to groan, because the Australian disturbed him in his rest, but he didn’t. Vincent's presence didn’t bother him anymore; it was actually very welcomed these days. 

“Why did I give you keys in the first place?” 

Vincent put down his bag and then came around Deon with impish smile. “Because you trust me.” 

Deon snorted and sat up. “Do you want a tea or something?” 

“Tea would be nice. Did you already think of something?” Deon watched Vincent as he leaned on the wall, waiting for answer. Deon sighed and stood up.

“No.” There was a loud yawn and then he went to find some tea. He didn’t eat or drink anymore, but as their house was visited so frequently, this place was packed with supplies. Yolandi and Ninja lived right next door, so that wasn’t a problem, but Deon was surprised Vincent was willing to travel here almost everyday. Before Deon opened cupboard, he looked back at Vincent, who was once again teasing Dexter and Deon saw how much Vincent feels at home here. He already knew every corner of this house. There wasn’t any reason to argue. He was spending time with Chappie, teaching him, talking to him and Deon was watching the whole process. When Chappie didn’t have one of his sudden depressions, he liked to spend time with others and Vincent was no exception. Why was he even surprised? Vincent was the one who saved Chappie on that day and it seemed like they found mutual fondness for each other. To be honest, Deon was also thankful for Vincent’s presence. Not only because of Chappie, but he liked a company of a friend. He finally opened the cupboard and suddenly found himself under the mass of boxes. 

Vincent heard the noise and Deon’s shriek and went to kitchen to see his friend under many colorful boxes. “Deon, what happened? Did the boxes beat you up?”

“Yeah, funny.” Long ears rose, dropping another box on the floor. “Oh god, I totally forgot about all those boxes. I didn’t use any of these for so long.”

“What are those?” Vincent kneeled next to Deon and took one of boxes. 

“Those are teas from England, from… my family.” Deon sighed deeply. His family…

He turned to Vincent, who was looking at him with excited look. Oh no, no, he couldn’t have such stupid idea.

“Deon, why don’t you take Chappie to your family? I’m sure they would be glad to see you are actually alive.” He blinked, when Deon started to pick up the boxes, visibly trying to not answer. “Deon… Don’t you miss them?”

His friend stopped and he put the boxes down. His long ears dropped and there was a silence. Vincent waited patiently for an answer, when Deon rubbed his arm.

“You have no idea how much I miss them…” He knew his voice is shaking, even when he didn’t want to admit it. Vincent felt kind of awkward, he expected Deon to be at least a little upset, but he didn’t think he would have a mental breakdown. Well, maybe he should be more careful when it came to the topic of Deon’s family, mainly these days when they had problems with Chappie. Before it could get any worse, he pulled Deon close and clapped him on the back.

“It’ll be ok, it’ll be ok…“

“I want to see them again so much.”

“I know, why didn’t you at least call them?” 

Deon shivered. “I’m scared… I thought I will call them; tell them about Chappie, but… I don’t know how they can handle what happened to me…”

Vincent sighed, he did understand this. “They’ll be happy you are alive and they can talk to you.” 

“And they will freak out, because I’m a robot!” 

“Well… that can be a little problem, but do you really think they would send you away? They are your family. Would they do such a thing?”

Deon sobbed and tried to sound a little better. “No… I guess. I’m also worried it could hurt them even more, than thinking I am dead, or thinking I am alive, but never contacting them.” He looked at window, sunlight getting on his face. Vincent let him go, but then he put a hand on Deon’s shoulder. He looked at his friend and Vincent smiled at him.

“Family stays together, if they really love you, they will be happy they have you back. Don’t worry about it.” Deon was giving him unsure look, but he was thinking about those words. “And I’m sure Chappie would love to see more of his family.” 

Deon blinked. “His?”

“He’s your child, so they are also his family, aren’t they?” 

Deon just smiled and nodded. Vincent was right. Maybe he was being selfish right now. He was not the only in this. His family deserved to know he is alive and can even talk to them and Chappie deserved to get to know them. First he will have to ask Chappie, if he really wants to meet with them, but he will do it. Deon then turned back to Vincent.

“Thanks for being here.”

“Sorry for makin’ you upset.” Vincent sounded genuinely sorry, but Deon visibly smiled.

“No, that’s okay. I was trying to avoid it for too long. It had to be dealt with.”

“So what will we do?”

Deon sighed. “Ask Michelle. Maybe she will be so nice and let us make a trip to England. You are right. Chappie deserves to get to know his own family. Also…” He took one of boxes. “Do you want some? I have plenty of these and since I can’t drink anymore…” 

Vincent chuckled and took the box from Deon. “I’ll take few.” Just in that moment they both heard sound of opening door. “Look who’s home.” They both heard sound of footsteps and after a while could finally see Chappie. He was holding his bunny in one arm and he noticed Vincent with Deon sitting on the ground, surrounded by many boxes.

“What are you doin’?” Chappie curiously came to them and Deon tried to look more relaxed. He knew Chappie probably already knows there is something wrong with him, but he will still try to act normally. 

“Chappie, how would you like to meet my… our family?” His child sat in front of him, bunny still in his arms. Deon was glad Chappie was interested. “You know, the ones you saw with me back then… on the funeral.” 

“Family…” 

“Yeah. We would go to England, you would see new places and people. What do you say?” 

Chappie turned to look at Vincent, then back at Deon. He remembered all those moments when Deon was telling him about his family and they sounded like such nice people. He knew Deon wants to see them, talk to them. He was curious why Deon didn’t contact them yet, but he guessed it’s because Deon is scared. He himself wanted to meet them, but wasn’t sure how they would accept him. So he didn’t really ask Deon about this subject. Did Vincent help? Since it looked like Deon is fine with idea of meeting his family again, he had no idea why he should say no. They were right, it will help him to find something else to think about, see new places and finally see Deon’s family. 

“I would love to, but do you think they will accept me?”

“Of course. You’re my child.” 

“Remember, boy, if they can deal with someone as annoying as your father, I think they can deal with you.” Vincent grinned when he heard an annoyed groan from Deon, but he knew he didn’t really offend him. 

“Still, why are you sitting here on the ground with boxes of tea all around you?”

Vincent chuckled and took one of boxes. “I’ll take some, okay?” 

\---

Another day came and it was time to promote their idea. There wasn’t any problem with Yolandi and Ninja, they accepted the idea immediately. Yolandi was curious about Deon’s family, Ninja not so much, but the chance to see England was very interesting for him. They said yes, but they weren’t the ones to decide about this trip. Michelle was the one will have a final word and Deon had once again that unpleasant feeling in stomach. This occurred every time he was supposed to talk to her about something serious and important and it didn’t matter he didn’t have organs anymore. He felt really lucky there was Chappie and Vincent to calm him down; they proved to be far more stable when it came to critical situations. Chappie was more impulsive and flexible, while Vincent was the calm one who was always steadily standing on the ground, but they were both keeping him sane and sure he can lean on someone. So even now when he was trembling, a hand on the shoulder was enough to get him calm. He should really ask Yolandi how she could be so calm, he could for sure use some advices. 

They were standing in front of Michelle’s office, still thinking how to form their request. 

“We should just go and tell, don’t sweat it too much.” Vincent was maybe right, he should calm down. It will be all right, why would Michelle say no? She knew his parents, they met already. Maybe she was also curious if he already contacted them. He finally dared to open the door and they all met with Michelle’s curious look. There was once again a bottle on her table and she was just going to drink from a glass, when she suddenly stopped and put it on the table. 

“So, what is it this time?” 

Deon looked again at Vincent and Chappie an then he sighed deeply. “I want to ask you… madam. Do you think… that we could go to England? To meet my family?” 

Michelle gave him a surprised look and then reached to the glass and actually drank it. “I was actually waiting, when you will ask me this. Did you already call them?” 

“No…” Deon felt so ashamed right now.

“Why?” Their boss took another sip.

“He’s afraid they won’t accept him like this.” Deon felt really grateful to Vincent for explaining the issue. 

“Oh, right, the robot part. I guess I already got too used to seeing you like this. Well…” She put the glass on the table. “I can contact them by myself and tell them I have news about you and I want to meet with them personally because of it. If they say yes, we will have a trip to England.”

“You don’t mind it at all?” Deon was surprised by this, but Michelle just sighed.

“You know I met your parents and I actually feel guilty for knowing you are alive and not telling them where you are. Glad to see you finally decided to deal with this.” 

“Th… Thank you.” 

“Anything else?” When she saw they shook their heads, she just nodded and waved a hand. “Fine, you can go.”

“Yeah, she must count all those unfortunate souls she had to gather to gain this luxury and position.” Vincent chuckled and avoided the glass that Michelle threw at him. 

“GET OUT, VINCENT!”

When they walked back through hallway, Chappie was curiously listening the conversation. He always liked to listen to people, but when Vincent and Deon were talking, they were very often arguing. Not that he liked when people argue, but they were interesting to watch and to listen.

“Why do you always provoke her like this?” 

“Because we need to have some fun in life, Deon. I don’t know about you, but I like to have fun. What are you even afraid of? She needs us.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about, but why do you do such stupid things?”

“Don’t worry, she doesn’t take it seriously… I think.” Deon just frowned. “Why do you even argue, you got what you wanted, didn’t you?” Deon frowned again, but he nodded. “Good.” 

Chappie just smiled for himself; yeah he really liked to watch them interact. 

\---

Michelle didn’t want to wait in this case, so she sent a message when she was still working. Who knows how fast will the reply come, but it felt good to send the message. Now she will allow herself to go home. 

The message was sent, received and it was immediately noticed. Michelle couldn’t know that it didn’t take even a minute before someone opened the message and read it. 

When she got home, she already had a reply in her mailbox and didn’t hesitate to call the others. They were all at Yolandi and Ninja’s house for once. They all knew it was actually another attempt to make Chappie feel better. He was feeding the bunny in the moment. Chelsea took gratefully another piece of lettuce and started to chew on it. Chappie was fascinated by how fast she grows up. Deon was talking with Ninja and Chappie chuckled at the certain part of conversation, when Ninja said that if he would be interested in some of Deon’s property he would already steal it. 

Yolandi didn’t say anything on this subject. Instead she looked at Vincent who was having a peaceful nap on the couch. Yolandi couldn’t understand how he can fall asleep anywhere he wants. He was also sleeping so peacefully and deeply that she could poke him with finger and he wouldn’t wake up. That was some quality sleep right there.

A phone rang and Deon looked at the device to see Michelle is calling. Everyone feel silent, except for Vincent who snorted happily and Yolandi pound him carefully to make him stop. 

“Hello?” Deon greeted and Chappie came to him, curious. He could hear what Michelle was saying, but he rather wanted to see Deon’s reaction. Everything was starting to be very clear to him. “Really?” Chappie swear that if Deon could still breathe, he would take a very deep breath now. He sounded so happy. His child could watch this all day. ”Thanks, thank you so much!” He turned off the phone. “WE’RE GOING TO ENGLAND!”

Chappie and Yolandi cheered loudly, while Ninja just nodded, and was moving his head from right to left. Chelsea was still chewing her food, visibly not minding the situation. 

“That means we need to pack up stuff.” Deon sighed, happy.

“I never packed a suitcase.” They looked at Chappie and Ninja whistled.

“This is startin’ to look like Home alone. If we leave him at home, robbers will come.”

“I already feel sorry for those robbers for encountering him…” They all turned to look at Vincent, who was still looking like he is sleeping. 

“Don’ worry, I’ll help you pack.” Chappie visibly accepted Yolandi's offer and Deon finally let everything sink in. Yes, he is going to see his family, for real…

Michelle didn’t tell him everything, she didn’t even tell him how they would get to England and he was sure they couldn’t just fly with civil plane. He learned to trust their boss, so maybe she had everything planned long time ago. They packed everything in the evening. Chelsea was a little problem, but Chappie refused to leave her here. Even if there is someone who is going to take care of her, he wanted to take her with them.

Deon was right now lying in his bed and Chappie was once again lying next to him. Since all those horrible things happened, he started to spend night next to Deon again. He was watching over his Maker when he was sleeping. Deon wondered how long it would take when Chappie would spend night in his own room once again. He himself didn’t like to sleep alone, he liked when someone was near him, but he was worried about Chappie’s mental health. He had to get over his fears and regrets, but sending him away won’t do any good to both of them. 

“Deon… What is it like in England?” 

“Cloudy, cold, wet… You’ll see.” 

“Are you still afraid?” 

“Nervous… But I’ll be fine.” He yawned deeply. “Time to go to sleep.”

“Ja.” Deon lay down on pillow and Chappie took the blanket, covering his father. He then also got under the blanket and snuggled to Deon, like he was looking for a warm embrace. He wrapped arms around Deon, pulling him close protectively. Time, Deon remembered, he needs time. He’ll regenerate, he’ll be fine, but he needs time. He then finally let himself fall asleep, enjoying presence of his son.

\---

Before they could leave, they had to do few things first. Michelle made it clear she is also going, but told people at company to contact her if any possible problem occurs. She really hoped that when they return, TetraVaal would still stand on the same place and at least in the same condition. 

Vincent made himself sure all data are secured and nothing bad can happen. He just had to admit to himself that he didn’t like to leave his baby behind and unfinished. She will wait for him here, so when they return, the work can be finished. He always hated to leave unfinished work behind. Before he left, he clapped big robot on the side and took a deep breath. It was just a trip to England, nothing too big. Then he shivered when he realized England isn’t very warm country and he already missed the warm weather of Africa and Australia. 

Deon had to do something about an organization of this place and he knew exactly with whom he should talk. He came into one of rooms that worked as place for Scouts. It wasn’t a workshop, they weren’t made here, it was more like a meeting room, when there was something important. Unlike old times, Scouts were now far more able to communicate with people, so they didn’t have to talk in commands, or take robots and upload stuff into CPU. He came here for a specific reason, because of one single Scout, who was already waiting for him.

“Hello, Epsilon.” 

“Good evening, Maker. I brought what you wanted, but I want to ask, what is happening?”

“We are going on little vacation.” Yeah, he could say it like that and he watched Scout’s reaction. Epsilon was not like Chappie. Chappie was born as child; Epsilon was born as mature person, who knows everything that is needed at the moment. Deon just wanted a Scout that is able to take care of things when they aren’t present, or just help them on daily basis. He didn’t want to raise another child; it was hard to handle Chappie alone. He also didn’t want to get so attached to another Scout. Chappie was his son; Epsilon was his creation, just like other Scouts. Still, he rather looked at him as his friend, than just something he programmed. When he came with idea of giving one Scout and advanced AI that was similar to Chappie, he worried Vincent would deny it. In the end, he didn’t say anything bad about it, looked like his time spent with them and mainly Chappie taught him how to handle this issue. He was more careful than the others, when it came to this topic, but he didn’t mind in the end. They needed someone who will take care of things, when they can’t be around. Deon will be also very happy, when Michelle stops to use Epsilon as her butler. 

“Vacation?” 

“Yes, we are going to England, so I want you to look over things here. Can I count on you?” 

“Of course, Maker, I will do my best.”

“Good, glad to hear that. You will be in charge of all operations from now on, until we return. You will also make a report and give it to me, understood?”

“Yes, but Maker, it’s so sudden, is something wrong?”

“No.” Deon shook his head. “In fact, I think everything is going to be right from now on, and I’m glad I can count on you.” 

\---

They all waited for Michelle. The sun was already high, it was hot and waiting was getting irritating very quickly. Vincent was the one who was the most curious how they are going to get to England. He guessed that Michelle had her own jet, but then he wondered if she is going to give so much money for a plane. On the other hand, Chappie’s main focus right now was on the bunny. He really wanted to be sure this little animals is fine and even when she was in a cage she looked rather happy, for now. Yolandi was also focusing on the bunny and Ninja was smoking. Only one really nervous and impatient was Deon. Vincent decided to help him a little and put a hand on his metallic shoulder.

“It’ll be fine.”

“I know… Can you do me a favor?” 

Vincent smiled. “Yeah, what is it?”

“Catch me if I faint.” 

Vincent just nodded and clapped Deon on shoulder. “I’ll try.” 

Then they finally saw Michelle’s car that stopped right in front of them and Michelle got out. “Okay, kids, time for fun.” 

Yes, time for a trip.


End file.
